


Christmas Wishes

by FairyNiamh



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka grants Naruto his Christmas wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Wishes

_**Christmas Wishes**_  
Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, sadly that means I do not own it and have gained nothing but personal satisfaction for writing this.  
A/N:A Special Thanks to [](http://drivven.livejournal.com/profile)[**drivven**](http://drivven.livejournal.com/) who beta'd.

  


Iruka sat there playing 'Santa' once again while pondering past Christmases and his favorite blond. The young man was... unique in his Christmas wishes. He had never asked for normal things like toys, scrolls, candy, oh no he had always asked for things that would break Iruka's heart.

He remembered when he had first been made to dress as Santa; _'D ranked missions... to put it bluntly... sucked'_ to allow the village children to rattle off their Christmas wishes. Their selfish wishes for dolls, trucks, toys, toys, and more toys that they would probably play with for a few months at most, then lose interest in. He had felt relieved when the last one had been ushered out by a cooing mother.

Then he met a shy five-year old Naruto. The boy had been brought in by a stiff sneering ANBU member and told to hurry it up. Iruka didn't particularly want the boy anywhere near him. The monster, as he had thought of the boy then, had killed his parents. Still orders were orders so he would get this over with and then give himself a good washing.

He did the Merry Christmas 'ho ho ho' thing and asked the boy what he wanted. What he heard... it wasn't normal. It wasn't something a demon or monster would wish for. It was something that made Iruka decide then and there to look at the boy differently.

All the shy little blond wanted for Christmas... was a hug. A simple hug from someone not sneering at him or looking at him with hate filled eyes. 'Why oh why should a boy of five ever have to wish for a hug?' He had gently hugged the boy and gave him a whispered 'Merry Christmas' before the, still sneering, ANBU member took the boy back to wherever he was kept.

After that mission, he had talked to the Hokage about that incident, told him how it had made him feel, and asked a bit about the boy. When Sarutobi had smiled sadly at him and told him that some people were not born with someone to love them, like he had been; it broke Iruka's heart again. Surely the boy had a mother or father who looked after him.

Still every year at Christmas he would dress as Santa and for the next five years he heard the same wish for a hug and every year he would grant that wish with a pang in his heart.

When Naruto was nine and visited 'Santa' he asked for something new; Naruto wished that he had a friend he could talk to. A friend... 'Santa' wasn't sure how to go about that but promised that he would try if Naruto tried to talk to kids his own age.

Iruka watched Naruto grow every year a little more as people learned about him and accepted him the way he had. At the tender age of thirteen, a broken Naruto had sat on his lap and asked for his best friend and brother to 'come back'. 'Santa Iruka' had to tell him that he couldn't promise or help him with that. It was up to Sasuke if he came back or not and Iruka didn't think the young raven would change his heart anytime soon.

That year, just like previous years, 'Santa' got a thank-you letter from the young blond. They usually made him smile... that year it just broke his heart however.

 _Dear Santa,_

 _I know that you can't perform miracles and I know that is what it would take to get the Teme to come back on his own. Still... you can always keep my wish in your heart and wish me well in my training._

 _Ero-Sannin is taking me away and training me... I can only hope to learn something useful instead of just learning to peek in bath houses like him. So I won't be able to sit on your lap next year... but I promise to write my favorite 'Santa' every year._

 _Your friend always,  
Naruto _

How was it that a thirteen year old could just accept things so easily? He could have very happily strangled every person who had ever hurt the young blond in that moment. No he took that back... he didn't really want to strangle them... just hurt them mentally as they had hurt the young man. He had been guilty of the tormenting once himself... and everyday he beat himself up for it.

Still the blond had kept his promise. Every year 'Santa' had gotten a letter from Naruto... although he started to address them to 'Santa Iruka'. Never asking his for anything... just thanking him for being there and taking the time to remember him. It was heart warming and heart breaking, to say the least.

Now, here it was eight years after the last time and the blond was in his lap again. The boy had grown into himself and had become a stunningly handsome young man. Smiling and looking embarrassed... not that he could blame him for that. He was sure he looked ridiculous with the twenty-one year old in his lap... well that is if all the giggles from the children (and the Nin who had put Naruto up to this) was any indication. Still he had a part to play, and he would play it, no matter how ridiculous he felt.

"Ho ho ho... err big... boy... and what do you want for Christmas?" He could feel himself blushing at those words. Luckily he wasn't the only one blushing.

"Kami, this is awkward," Naruto mumbled from behind his hands.

"Come come... no need to be shy," _'Oh my starry heavens above, could I get more suggestive without trying?'_ Iruka thought with a blush; "Please... just tell me what you would like for Christmas."

"Iruka... I'm shocked! You're a perverted Santa," Naruto whispered into his ear.

"Is that all you want for Christmas?" Iruka said through gritted teeth as he pinched the blond's side. Naruto bit his lip to hold in the giggle that wanted to escape.

Then with a blush the young man leaned in and whispered softly into Iruka's ear: "I want someone to come home to... someone to love me as I love them... to hold me and for me to hold. I know all that might be impossible though... so I'll settle for a hug."

Iruka had thought that Naruto could no longer break his heart; thought everything that could be thrown at him had already been thrown. He couldn't take care of Naruto's Christmas wish, at least not right away, so he gently wrapped his arms around the warm young man and held on to him for dear life.

It felt so wrong to have the feeling of 'feeling so right'; off feeling like he wanted to do more than just hug the man in his tight embrace. He took a deep breath and whispered a soft "Merry Christmas," into those perfect ears and gently unwound himself.

It... hurt to watch the blushing Naruto walk away laughing and joking with his friends, but that was his lot in life. He provided hugs and warmth to the blond then smiled as the man walked away.

He shook his head and went back to his current 'mission'. He would go about finding the young man someone, after work.

It was to his surprise that there was a letter waiting on his door when he arrived from his _mission_. Though considering the past perhaps it shouldn't have been a surprise.

 _'No nix that thought... this is a surprise,'_ he thought while looking over the letter.

In the letter Naruto had thanked him, as usual, then asked for him to come over. THAT was certainly new. Though... was it really that surprising? His favorite blond was probably lonely. Well he could and would settle that for him. Perhaps make him a meal or do something for him... to him. He bit his lip as not so clean thoughts about the things he could _'do'_ for Naruto went through his head. It wasn't right... that wasn't what he had been invited over for... of that he was damned positive.

He quickly dressed in his best black slacks and a nice black button up shirt. Just because it was a friendly visit didn't mean he couldn't look his best. He grinned as he saw Naruto's Christmas gift from last year and slipped it around his neck. He rarely had an opportunity to wear the small silver dolphin and tonight it would make a good accessory.

He shrugged on his jacket and slipped out the front door. He couldn't wipe the grin from his face on his way to his friend's apartment. It didn't matter why he was visiting... any reason to spend time with the bright young man was a good reason.

With a whistle and a skip in his step he thought to himself; 'I'll still look for (a partner for him) him a partner... tomorrow. There's always time to find Naruto the perfect person later.'

When he arrived he knocked deftly on the door and frowned when he heard a muffled "Come on in." It wasn't like Naruto not to answer the door himself. 'Perhaps he's a little busy,' he thought to himself as he entered.

"Hey Naruto, where are you?" Iruka asked while hanging up his coat.

"I'll be right out. I'm just ummm.... tying up a few loose ends! Sit down and make yourself at home," Naruto yelled through the bedroom door.

 _'Oh the things I could do with a bit of 'tying' and that man,'_ the brunette thought to himself while he settled on the lumpy couch. He shook his head to clear the naughty images running through his brain before asking; "So what did you need Naru-chan?"

"Oh... I'm not keeping you from your plans with Kakashi-sensei am I?" the blond asked timidly.

"Why would I have anything planned with that pervert?" Iruka asked truly perplexed by the question.

"Well... he's been going around town for the last few weeks declaring you as his newest 'boy-toy'... so.. well you know."

"I'll kill that damned pervert," Iruka said with a growl.

"So, you two aren't an item?"

"Hell no! Why would I subject myself to that always-late perverted idiot?"

"Well he's not a bad looking guy. So, are you with _anyone_ right now?"

"Never said he was ugly... he's just... not my type. I've been single since Genma left me when Raidou confessed his love last year."

"Sorry... didn't mean to bring up a sore subject. Damn it all to hell!"

"It's not a sore subject Naruto. We weren't in love with each other or anything," Iruka said while ignoring the cursing.

"Well... that's good... I mean... OW! Shit! I swear I'm all thumbs!" Naruto said with a growl.

"Any-anything I could help you with?" Iruka said with an unseen blush coloring his cheeks.

"Yeah, could you come in here and help me tie this bow on your present?" Naruto said pleadingly.

"Sure anything to help," Iruka said with a chuckle while getting up from the couch.

"You know you didn't have to..." Iruka stopped in his tracks as he entered the bedroom door. Nothing in his wildest fantasies could have prepared him for the sight that greeted him.

Sitting on the bed was his favorite blond with red bows around his ankles, waist, neck, and an attempted bow around his wrists. It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

"Sorry I couldn't quite get the last bow right," the blond said with a grin while standing up and holding out his wrists.

"Naruto, what's going on?" Iruka asked softly as he walked up and completed the bow.

"I told you my Christmas wish earlier... I just didn't tell you that _you_ were the someone that I wanted," he said softly as a blush spread across his face and down his delicious neck.

"This is a joke. Isn't it?" the brunette said with a nervous laugh while looking around the room.

"Guess I'll have to tell Kakashi he was right," Naruto muttered as he sat heavily back on the bed.

"Just what was the pervert right about?" Iruka asked with narrowed eyes.

"That you wouldn't want me even if I was tied up and presented to you," the blond said with a sigh while bringing his wrists to his mouth to pull the ribbon off with his teeth.

"Who said I didn't want you? And just who told you to unwrap my present?" Iruka growled while grabbing the blond's bound wrists.

"I thought..."

"Don't think. It never was your strong point. Tell me... have you ever done anything like this?" Iruka asked while quickly stripping his clothes off and gently pushing Naruto onto his back.

"One- Once," came the hitched reply.

"Oh really? Should I be jealous of anyone?"

Naruto could only shake his head as calloused fingers ran from his knees to the bow hiding his erection.

"Good," Iruka whispered as he pulled the bow around Naruto's waist and leaning down to plunder the soft lips of the man of his dreams with a light moan.

After kissing and teasing for several minutes, Iruka pulled away and rested his head on the blond's forhead. Once he caught his breath he whispered; "I warn you now Naruto. I only top and I do not do one night stands. So if you really give yourself to me I won't be letting you go and I won't share you with anyone else."

"Good, now fuck me and make all my dreams come true," Naruto said while throwing his bound wrists around the brunette's neck and pulling him down for more kisses.

"Lube?" Iruka asked between kisses.

"Under the pillow," Naruto said with a sigh while letting his captive go and again reaching for the ribbon around his wrist with his teeth.

Iruka grabbed his wrists and raised an eyebrow. "Again... I didn't ask you to open my present for me. Now leave it be or else I'll tie you down."

"Shit," Naruto muttered while thrusting his hips in the air at the thought of Iruka dominating him in such a manner.

"Like that thought do you?" Iruka asked while untying the ribbon from around the blond's neck and lavishing the exposed skin with quick nips and licks.

"Oh... sweet... Kami... yes!" Naruto panted out.

"Good, roll over and get up on your knees," Iruka instructed as he guided the pliant body into the position of his choosing. "Now head down on the pillow and grab the headboard."

Naruto let out a nervous chuckle as he complied with what was being said. This wasn't exactly as he had pictured it. But he was game and he was sure the Iruka would never hurt him.

"Kami, you are beautiful," Iruka said softly while running a dry finger around the slightly damp opening that had been exposed. "Something you want to tell me?" the man asked while slipping his finger in up to his first knuckle.

"I... I wanted to be ready for you. Loosened myself up a bit for you," Naruto said with a moan.

"Naughty boy. Didn't you know it's rude to open a present meant for someone else?" Iruka asked as he slapped the bare buttocks.

"So-sorry!" Naruto yelped out as he felt the tip of Iruka's tongue touch his most intimate place.

"Promise me you won't do it again without permission," Iruka said as he lightly nipped the softened opening before driving his tongue in as far as he could.

"Pro-PROMISE!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed the headboard tighter.

"Such a good boy," Iruka said as he pulled away and lubed up his fingers. "A good and beautiful boy... and your all mine aren't you?" He asked before slowly pushing in two well lubed fingers slowly.

"All your's, promise. Please stop toruturing me and fuck me all ready!" Naruto pleaded.

"Stop cussing," Iruka said as his roughly pushed the two fingers in and crooked them to hit Naruto's prostate.

"FUCK! I can't... not... oh shit... fuck... not when you are torturing me like this!" Naruto yelled as the two fingers kept stretching him and hitting his prostate over and over again.

"Next time I'll have to get you a gag," Iruka muttered as he worked in the third finger.

"Gags are good... this is better. Oh sweet Kami please fuck me already!" Naruto begged.

"Stop cussing and ask me nicely," Iruka purred while slowly pumping his fingers in and out of the tight opening. He couldn't wait until he was buried in that heat.

"Please... Please fuck me," Naruto whined.

"I'm not going to fuck you Naruto. I'm going to make love to you. So no cussing and ask properly or I stop now," Iruka said as he stilled the fingers deep inside the waiting body.

Naruto took a deep calming breath before asking; "Please... Please Iruka make love to me and make me yours."

"There, that wasn't too hard now was it? Let go of the headboard and roll back over lovely," Iruka saids softly while untying the ribbon around Naruto's ankles and the slicking up his straining erection.

Naruto rolled over and let out a moan at the sight that greeted him before opening his legs as wide as he could. Iruka grabbed the pillow out from under the blond's head and put it under his hips before aligning himself with the twitching opening and slowly pushed the head of his painful erection into the tight heat of the waiting body under him.

"Shit, fuck, so damned tight!" Iruka said as he slowly but steadily pushed his way further into the tight channel. When he saw the blond wince he reached down to slowly stroke the wilting erection. "Thou- oh fuck, thought you had done this before."

"I-I lied," Naruto said through gritted teeth.

"Fuck, bear down" Iruka said before leaning down and plundering Naruto's mouth. There was no way he could stop now... but he could distract the blond and go a bit slower.

Finally after what seemed like hours, he was all the way in and stilled, waiting for Naruto to adjust to the length and girth filling him.

Naruto took several deep breaths willing his body to relax. Finally he started to get bored and clenched his muscles around Iruka's invading length.

"Damned tease," Iruka said with a soft chuckle as he started to slowly thrust in and out of the hard body under him.

"Not teasing, looks like you are... shit... are getting something out... out of this," Naruto said between moans.

Iruka adjusted the angle of his thrusts so he could hear Naruto scream.

"FUCK! Do... do that again!" Naruto said as his vision filled with stars.

Iruka smiled and did as the young man asked, loving the sounds that where coming from his new lover. He wouldn't last too much longer but he was determined to make this pleasurable for Naruto. Biting his lips he sped up his thrusts while reaching down and grabbing the erection standing straight up from the nest of blond curls.

"So close... so close," Naruto moaned over and over again while thrashing his head from side to side. "Faster... harder, please Iruka, please!"

Iruka groaned as he heard the pleas of his young lover and hastened to do what they both wanted and needed.

"IRUKA!" the young man finally screamed as he blacked out and streams of white hot cum shot from him over and over again.

With a few more thrusts into the tight body Iruka finally screamed Naruto's name in completion.

After a few moments of catching his breath Iruka finally slipped from the blond's abused opening and untied his wrists. As quietly as he could he slipped into the bathroom and gave himself a quick clean up before grabbing a wash cloth to clean up his young lover.

Naruto came to with a smile just as Iruka had finished his cleaning. "Hi," he whispered softly.

"Hi yourself," Iruka said as he laid back down and gathered the precious bundle into his arms.

"That was nice," Naruto said with a sleepy smile.

"If it was only nice I'll have to work harder next time," the brunette said with a slight smile while laying down beside his new lover.

"Mmm 'kay. Later though. Sleepy now," Naruto said with a yawn as he laid his head on Iruka's chest.

"Yes," Iruka answered while running his fingers through the silky blond hair.

"Thank you for making my Christmas wish come true," the blond muttered while fighting sleep off.

"Thank you for making my wish come true too."

"Merry Christmas Iruka," Naruto muttered as his eyes finally began to droop heavily with sleep.

"Merry Christmas Naruto," Iruka said as he kissed the top of the blond head that was on his chest and followed him to sleep.

~FIN~  



End file.
